stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Act I Part 1
:Mario and Luigi begin a new day that's sure to be full of fun, Music, friendship, and Perhaps a little insanity. Overview Mario and Luigi get a letter from Bowser, saying that he's going to come the real world. They show no emotion toward Bowser's letter.They later go to Wario's house to start their day. Synopsis We open up on Mario and Luigi arriving at the mailbox. They discover another letter from Bowser, the first one since midway through the second season, asking if the two ever plan on returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. They both say that they won't, and Bowser's letter goes on to say that he did something out of boredom; though what he did is censored, it is obviously unpleasant. Disgusted, Mario and Luigi tear up the letter, and Bowser, seemingly talking through the letter, shouts that he plans on coming to the real world after them. Though shocked, Mario and Luigi put it aside and go to Wario's House. Upon entering, Wario asks if it is time to fight the Darkness that spawned from Nox Decious, but Mario declares that he is fed up with fighting bad guys in the real world, deciding that it is time to dance. The threesome dance all throughout the city, soon joined by Waluigi, only to be confronted by the Dance Critic from "Real Jobs Suck", who viciously insults them over their dancing before walking away. Mario and Luigi dismiss her and Mario wonders what Ash Ketchum is doing. At Ash's House Ash is dancing to the Pokemon theme song. He is soon joined by Brock and eventually Gary Oak who shoves them. Back to the city Luigi suggests they go to the fair. Wario asks if there is going to be cotton candy and Waluigi says there will be. Mario leads the way as our heroes head to the fair. Back at Ash's House Brock beats Gary at the Pokemon Card Game and announces he's beaten Gary at every card, game and every spin-off merchandise game ever made. Ash asks Gary how he got to his house. Gary says his grandpa drove him here and Professor Oak appears. Professor Oak tells Ash he's slacking off when he should be catching pokemon like Gary. Meanwhile The Mario and Wario bros have returned from the fair. Mario says it stunk, because the ferris wheel was broken and Wario is mad, because they had no cotton candy. Luigi asks if they want to play Super Mario World and Mario agrees. Wario and Waluigi leave them since they're not in the game and Mario and Luigi head to their house. On their way home, Mario and Luigi discover that they are being followed... by none other than Yoshi. After a seemingly happy reunion, the three return to Mario's House, where Yoshi reveals that he has not been doing well and is angry at them for numerous things (the two didn't write to him, didn't leave food in his bowl, left him chained to a fence while he was surrounded by ravenous starving Goombas, went on vacation in the real world when they told him that they would be gone for only five minutes, and told him that they would take him to Baskin Robbins when they actually took him to the vet to get fixed without any anesthetic because they were too cheap to pay for it). Mario profusely apologizes, but Yoshi goes on an angry rant. Mario asks Yoshi how he can make it up to him. Yoshi then gets an idea. Mario then makes it up to Yoshi by giving him a piggy back ride for a few blocks. At Bowser's Hideout Kamek arrives. Kamek as perfected the spell that make koopas look human. Kamek preforms the spell on Bowser and Bowser appears in his new human form. However, Bowser can't speak English. Kamek thought that might happen so he bought Hooked On Phonics to teach Bowser English. Back at Mario's House Mario drops off Yoshi. Mario tells Luigi he's super tired and goes inside to rest. Luigi stays outside sitting on a swing when Daisy arrives. Daisy demands to know where he has been. Luigi explains that he and Mario went to the real world for vacation and apologizes to Daisy. However Daisy is still mad at Luigi. Luigi along with Mario sings the song "You Toss Me Right Round" a parody of "You Spin Me Right Round") and wins Daisy back. Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Gary Oak *Professor Oak *Dance Critic *Yoshi *Kamek *Bowser *Daisy Locations *The Mailbox Letters Weapons *[[]] Production Notes Character Revalations *Revelations Series Continuity *Continuity Trivia *Trivia Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQsJisbqPEU The Movie